


9. Lost guy in a daycare center

by DoctorFatCat



Series: Lost guy somewhere [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Continuation to Lost guy in a dress, Daycare center - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Help, I mean it, M/M, Rimming, Showki, Smut, always use protection, as always, happens after chapter 3 of lost guy in a text, i couldn't let you starve so here's more showki, i dont know what else to tag haha, monsta x-ray references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: "It was something that was bound to happen, Hyunwoo thought as he drove to work that morning with his boyfriend on the passenger seat looking grumpy and like he was questioning his choices."Or alternatively: Taking care of kids, talking about feelings and smut, in that order.





	9. Lost guy in a daycare center

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't beta it and I don't know when I'm going to so you'll have to read it as it is.  
> I had to update you guys on this. Also about the smut thing I talked on LGIAD. I can't let you starve.  
> Hope you like it! Their hairstyles are the same they have on Newton because I'm weak for them.

It was something that was bound to happen, Hyunwoo thought as he drove to work that morning with his boyfriend on the passenger seat looking grumpy and like he was questioning his choices.

They had been dating for a while now, four months and counting, and since Kihyun stopped being a model for the asshole who tried to force himself on him, he’d been working on various places to try and maintain himself. He’d worked at coffee shops, retail, Walmart, but it had always been too much work for too little of a reward.

When the daycare center in which Hyunwoo worked announced they were looking for helpers, much like himself, he’d thought of his boyfriend right away. Kihyun was a little crazy, yes, but always the responsible one. He was the one who cleaned and cooked for Changkyun and himself most of the time, solely for the reason he didn’t want them to eat too much takeout all the time. He was the one who looked out for his friends when they were sick. He was good with dates and taking care of people in general. Of course the black haired male would be a good caretaker. He was like a dad basically, but more tender than it, which was why Changkyun called him mom sometimes.

“What if they hate me?” Kihyun says for what seems like the hundredth time that morning only. He was feeling unsure of himself, and the older couldn’t understand why. He had to admit he had been scared of the kids not reacting well to him, but he had reasons. He’s awkward and big and quiet. Kihyun was practically the perfect model for the job, along with Minhyuk, who was also working there.

“Baby, they won’t hate you. I promise.” He answers, reaching out to squeeze the younger’s hand on his own in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. “I should be the one worried they’re gonna love you more than they like me.” He jokes, even if there was a spark of truth in it.

“Don’t be stupid, hyung.” It’s all he says, but the corners of his lips curl up, so Hyunwoo knows he’s at least eased him up a bit.

Inside the cup compartment, Hyunwoo’s phone vibrates. He looks down briefly in surprise, but keeps his eyes on the road the next second. He sees Kihyun fidgeting in his peripheral vision. They’d talked about this. Hyunwoo was okay with Kihyun going through his phone, but the younger had told him that in his previous relationships, even questioning about a message would be a problem. Hyunwoo still felt bitter about the assholes Kihyun had been with, one of them even breaking up with him when Kihyun answered his phone after the third time it was ringing while the man was in the bathroom. The younger still seemed to feel like he was scared of going through the older’s phone without him asking it of him, so he was restless.

“Love, can you check on my phone, please. I don’t usually get messages this early in the morning, and it might be important.” He asks softly, trying not to let Kihyun notice he had caught up to his internal conflict.

“Okay.” Kihyun answers, reaching for the older’s phone. He unlocks it with his fingerprint and read the message out loud for Hyunwoo. “It’s from Minhyuk. He’s asking if today’s the day you bringing me for the test.” He smiles.

“Answer for me, please?” He requests, smiling down at the younger male.

Kihyun doesn’t know how long it will take for his heart not to go crazy whenever Hyunwoo as much as looks at him. He hopes the day never comes.

“Do I answer as you?” He asks.

“Nah. Just don’t let him flood you with messages. He’s pretty excited about you coming.” He explains. “We’re almost there anyway.”

Kihyun feels the sudden urge to spread kisses all over the older’s face. He doesn’t know why, and Hyunwoo’s driving, so he simply looks down at the phone and starts typing a text to Minhyuk.

Soon, they’re parking the car in front of the Center. Hyunwoo grabs his things, apart from his phone, which is still with Kihyun, and looks over to his boyfriend. “They’re gonna love you.” He says.

The younger looks surprised at the unexpected display, but it only takes a second before he surges forward and holds the older’s face in his hands, sealing their lips. Hyunwoo curls his fingers around the younger’s wrists and smiles into the kiss. “Thank you.” Kihyun says against his lips.

Hyunwoo pecks his lips one more time before moving away and opening the door to step out of the car.

It’s still a little past six in the morning, so the sky is fairly dark. Kihyun shivers inside his thick woollen coat, reaching out for Hyunwoo so he can wrap his arms around his waist and protect them from the cold inside his overcoat. Hyunwoo thinks it’s cute.

Once they’re inside, they’re greeted by the teachers. Hyunwoo lets Kihyun go with them so he can get the orientation needed while the older get’s ready. As soon as he walks into the room to get his teacher apron, Mihyunk jumps on him.

“Where is he? Is he nervous? Oh my god I wanna see the kids’ reaction when they see his hair. Where is he?” He says without missing a beat.

“How are you so hype so early in the morning? Let me breathe.” Hyunwoo comments grumpily. “He’s getting orientation, yes, he’s nervous, and I wanna see their reactions too.”

“I think he’s gonna do just great. Kihyunie is perfect for this job. He’s like a mom.” Minhyuk comments as the older puts his things away in a locker and pulls out his apron.

“Isn’t he? I don’t know why he’s nervous. Thinks the kids are gonna hate him.”

Soon enough, the ravenette joins them in the room. Minhyuk greets him with a hug and some teasing. “Minhyuk-ah, you ass.” Kihyun laughs. “Don’t tease me. I know where you sleep.”

“Are you gonna work in Pororo with us?” Hyunwoo questions.

“Yeah. They think I’m more suited to work with the youngest kids.”

“Oh you definitely are.” Minhyuk comments. “You’re gonna do just fine. You’re a natural.”

“Jooheon-ah! Good morning.” Hyunwoo greets, and both Kihyun and Minhyuk turn around to see the man entering the room.

“Good morning.” Greets the brunette with a pretty eye smile. Kihyun notices he’s not as tall as the other two, but still a bit taller than him. “Oh! You must be Kihyun-ssi. Hyunwoo-hyung and Minhyuk-hyung always talk about you.” He says, approaching the ravenette with a bright smile. They bow to each other.

“I am, yes. I’ve heard a lot about you too!” Kihyun smiles back. “You’re an assistant-teacher in Tayo class, aren’t you?”

“Yup. They love me.” Jooheon replies.

“Surprisingly, they do. He’s really good with them.” Minhyuk adds.

Soon the kids start arriving. Kihyun greets them as he was orientated to do. The kids don’t take long to warm up to him. Seorim, one of the smallest girls, takes a while to get used to him. But once she does, she’s laughing at the silly jokes he makes.

Hyunwoo keeps an eye on Kihyun, just because the interaction between him and the kids he’s so fond of makes his heart swollen with love. He think’s it’s gonna be the end of him when he goes outside and Kihyun blows bubbles for the kids to play with.

What he doesn’t know though, is that the feeling is mutual, and might as well be even stronger coming from Kihyun’s side.

See his older boyfriend beings so careful with the kids lights something up inside Kihyun. He doesn’t know what it is. Hyunwoo is a lot like a dad, in many ways, and as he observes him brush the little one’s teeth, he can’t help but wonder if it’d be like that to raise their own kids. He brushes the thought away quickly, blushing. It’s too early in the relationship to even think about it, anyways.

To watch Kihyun tuck the kids in, rub their little tummies until they fall asleep, kiss their foreheads. Hyunwoo thinks he’s gonna go crazy.

It’s only after nap time is over, when a crying boy clings onto Kihyun and stays on his lap without a sign of the intention to leave, that Minhyuk comments on the look on Hyunwoo’s face.

“Stop looking at them or you’re gonna start drooling.” He scolds. “Pay attention to the kids, you big bear.”

When the day is over, Kihyun is called by the head teacher. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk head to the teachers’ room, meeting Jooheon there.

“Hey! How was he?” He questions as he takes his apron off.

“Great. The kids love him already.” Hyunwoo declares proudly.

“It was meant to be, as I said.” Minhyuk waves his hand, not really paying attention as he puts his things away into his bag. “Did you realize your little monkey was attached to him today? Didn’t glance twice at you.”

“Jongwon? He’s allowed to interact with other teachers. You’re the one who gets possessive over them.” The oldest mumbles out as he rummages through his locker. He settles on putting Kihyun’s things away as well as his, so that they can leave sooner.

“If the same kid that worships Hyunwoo-hyung wouldn’t let go of Kihyun-ssi then maybe they should just have kids already.” Jooheon jokes.

Minhyuk giggles, but the oldest keeps quiet. Someone cleans their throat and the three of them snap their heads to the side and find Kihyun standing by the doorway, apron neatly folded in his hands.

“Hyung? Are you ready to go?” He asks.

Hyunwoo feels his ears getting hot. “Yeah.” He says. The oldest takes the apron from the shorter man and places it with the other ones before grabbing their bags and waving goodbye to his friends.

Kihyun waves as well, and they both get awkward goodbyes from the other two before they start walking out.

They’re both silent even as they enter the car, and Hyuwnoo can’t stop wondering if maybe it was because of what Jooheon had said. Before he could gather the courage to ask, Kihyun spoke up.

“What was Jooheon talking about when I walked in on you?” He asks. Hyunwoo looks at him, but the younger has his gaze in the window.

“Remember Jongwon? The boy with the green and blue socks? He’s kind of fixated on me. Never lets anyone else brush his teeth or anything like that.” The older starts to explain. “He was all over you today. So Jooheon though it was funny and said we should, uh.” Hyunwoo swallows, and Kihyun looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “That we should have kids together.”

The younger hums in acknowledgement, turning to look out of the window again. The older assumes the conversation is over then, but after some time, the ravenette speaks up again.

“Don’t you?” He questions without looking at him.

“Don’t I what?” The taller frowns.

“Don’t you want kids?” And now he’s looking at him.

Hyunwoo doesn’t answer for some seconds. He glances briefly at Kihyun and wonders what’s going on inside his head.

“Do you want an honest answer?”

“Of course.”

He sighs.

“I’d never really thought about it before I met you.” He reveals. “I know it’s only four months in, and this might be too much to talk about. But I…” He trails off, not sure how to say it. “I love you, and I want to do everything with you.

“I love you too.” Kihyun answers. “Since when do you think about this stuff?”

“This is gonna sound really creepy.” The black haired male warns, gripping the steering wheel with a frown. “Since like, two weeks in. I’ve never felt so comfortable so fast with someone I was dating. I don’t know. I feel like we’ve been dating forever.”

“I know what you mean.” He answers with a smile. He pets Hyunwoo’s head briefly, since he’s still driving. “Do you want to have kids with me, then? In the future?”

“Hell yes.” He answers quickly. The younger can’t control his laughter, cackling out loud and making the other male laugh alongside him.

“Okay. It can be arranged.”

The rest of the trip is filled by a comfortable silence. It isn’t awkward nor empty. It’s filled with the unsaid words of fondness and consideration for each other.

When they’re parked and out of the car, Kihyun reaches out to intertwine his pinky finger with the older’s as they walk side by side towards the lifts. The brunette grins.

They wait for the lift to get on their floor with silly smiles on their faces, and only let go of each other’s fingers when the doors open and there are people inside. So it’s only when they get to Hyunwoo’s floor and enter the flat that Kihyun can sigh in relief.

“Sorry I didn’t ask if you wanted to go back to your flat.” Says the older as they take off their shoes and hang their coats. “But I thought you-”

“Shut up.” Kihyun interrupts, and pulls the taller in, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Hyunwoo kisses back after a second of surprise, holding the ravenette against himself. The kiss starts off intense already, and it gives off a feeling of longing. As if they both had been wanting to do this for hours now.

“You’re so hot all the time. Can’t keep my hands off you.” Kihyun bites down on the brunette’s plump bottom lip.

“Can’t keep you out of my mind.” The older chuckles, kissing the younger’s jaw and peppering kisses on his neck, biting and sucking here and there ad Kihyun runs his finger through his hair. “I need you. All the time.” He confesses. The shorter male moans and lets his head fall to the side, giving more room for Hyunwoo to play with.

“Hyung.” The younger calls, making the taller move to look at him. “Please fuck me ‘till I can’t remember anything but your name?” He whispers, looking deeply into Hyunwoo’s eyes.

The older thinks he might combust easily if things keep this pace.

“It’s my pleasure.” He replies, holding Kihyun by the waist and practically dragging him towards the bedroom. He lies down on the bed and pulls the younger with him, so he’s straddling him. His hands run down to settle on the younger’s ass as Kihyun bends down to seal their lips and hold him by his collar. Hyunwoo guides the shorter’s hips so he’s rolling them against his own, a low moan leaving his lips. “I love when you get needy.” He confesses.

“Then you must love me 24/7.” Kihyun comments without much thought, concentrating on his boyfriend’s collarbones.

“How did you know? Thought it was my best kept secret.” Hyunwoo giggles, squeezing the supple flesh of Kihyun’s bottom.

“I love when you get lovey dovey, I really do, but I kinda need you to fuck me hard right now.” Kihyun whispers, lips brushing against Hyunwoo’s neck.

“That can be arranged.” The older grunts, and places his hands firmly on Kihyun’s hips before rolling them over and settling in between his thighs.

“Ugh, yes.” The younger groans, which makes Hyunwoo raise an eyebrow. The younger male blushes when he realises he’d said it out loud. “I like this position.” And seal their lips before the older can say anything else.

The moment had everything to ask for a hurried kiss, but they kissed almost lazily, tongues meeting and pushing against each other while their lips moved along. Kihyun’s hands running through the older’s hair. Hyunwoo spreads his own thighs and breaks the kiss to mouth at the younger’s neck, balancing himself properly so he can use his hands to undo the button and zipper in his pants. He’s pleased to know the younger is already rock hard in his pants.

“Someone’s excited.” He jokes, pressing his fingers lightly against the bulge in Kihyun’s boxers. The ravenette doesn’t say anything apart from a strangled moan. Hyunwoo pulls back briefly to pull off the younger’s jeans and spreads his thighs wider, pulling his legs around his waist before hovering him once again, bulges pressing firmly against one another.

“Why am I the only one getting undressed here?” Kihyun complains.

“Don’t be impatient.” Hyunwoo says, a smile on his face.

“But that’s exactly what I am!” The younger exclaims, like a kid throwing a tantrum. Hyunwoo loves him so much.

He could try to tease, ask him to beg, but Kihyun had already done that and would probably do it again in the blink of an eye. Teasing wasn’t much fun if it didn’t work, so he’d have to do the exact opposite.

“No talking. Or I’m gonna take _ages_ just to take your clothes off, and sit here with my clothes on and watch as you squirm because I haven’t touched you yet.” He whispers. Kihyun blushes, frowns and opens his mouth to speak. “Don’t test me.”

The younger shuts his lips after that, looking away with the frown still on his face. Hyunwoo chuckles and pecks his lips before going for his pants and starting to undo them. Kihyun keeps looking away but the blush on his cheeks is still noticeable.

Hyunwoo moves away from the shorter male and takes off his shirt and pants altogether before turning and meeting Kihyun’s gaze. _Such a cute pout._ He thinks as he holds the younger by the back of his knees and pulls him closer with very little effort. Kihyun squeals and widens his eyes at the manhandling. Though the older knows how much he loves it. He pulls the younger’s shirt gently, in contrast to the previous actions, and smiles at how obedient he’s being.

“You get to tell me what you want me to do with you, but that’s all. Until I allow you to speak again, that is.” Hyunwoo says firmly.

Kihyun’s face burns even more, and the older actually worries he might break into a fever.

“I-” He starts, face so red he looks like a chili pepper. “I want you to feel you come inside me.” He let’s out quickly, slapping his hand directly in the middle of Hyunwoo’s face to break the gaze.

“You’re a kinky thing, aren’t you?” He teases.

“Stop.” Kihyun says in a whiny tone.

Hyunwoo looks down from where he’s kneeling in between Kihyun’s thighs. The younger male looks so pretty he feels like he could eat him whole.

“How do you want it?” He questions. The answer he expects is something simple, like it always is. Most of the time Kihyun simply answers “on my back” or “on my knees”, sometimes he goes as plain as “hard”. This time he get’s something a lot more elaborate.

“Actually… Remember when we both went together to get tested?” The younger asks him. Hyunwoo nods with a confused frown. “This is one of the reasons why I wanted to make sure we’re clean.” Kihyun takes a deep intake of breath. “I want it without a condom.”

“Oh.” Hyunwoo let’s out without even realizing it. “Oh, okay. Are you sure, though? The difference isn’t that big you should-”

“I want to feel you coming inside me.” The ravenette blurts out, and this time the older understand what he _really_ means.

They stare at each other silently for some time.

“Oh.”

“Oh my god, stop _saying_ that!” Kihyun complains, grabbing the pillow next to him and throwing it on Hyunwoo, who chuckles as he catches it.

“Sorry baby.” Hyunwoo says sweetly. He leans down and leaves a languid peck on the younger’s lips. “Hyung will come inside you.” He whispers. “Stain you all pretty inside and mark you in a new way.”

Kihyun is mortified.

But very, _very,_ turned on.

“Do it.”

Hyunwoo pulls his and Kihyun’s boxers off as quick as he can muster, settling between his thighs. The older reaches for the lube and almost brings the condom with it, out of habit. “Spread yourself for me.” He indulges, and Kihyun reaches down to spread his cheeks while his legs stay in the air, almost touching his chest. Hyunwoo had meant for him to spread his legs, but this will do.

He rubs his finger against the ebony haired male’s puckered entrance, watching his face, smiling when the younger blushes and mewls. He decides he should stop teasing and pushes the finger in, hissing at the warmth of the younger’s body.

“Fuck, hyung.” Kihyun drawls out, clenching around the finger inside himself and spreading his legs a little wider.

“Baby, I’d love to finger you until you come, but I’m a little impatient today.” Hyunwoo tells him, moving his finger slowly inside the ravenette.

The younger bites his lip softly and looks up at the ceiling. “Me too.” He breathes out. “Fuck me, hyung, come on.”

The idea of having Kihyun quiet had been good for only a second. Sex without the younger’s complaints is always a little empty.

The taller pulls out his finger, spreads lube over his shaft and puts his arms around Kihyun’s legs.

“Go.” He indulges, and Hyunwoo does so. He bends down to kiss Kihyun as he enters him, holding his legs open and groaning due to the tight fitting.

Kihyun throws his head back and lets out a strangled moan. “Fuck.” He curses, gripping the older’s biceps. “It’s a lot.”

“You say that every time.” Hyunwoo chuckles with amusement.

“Well it doesn’t get any smaller, does it?” The shorter snaps back, annoyed.

The older grinds into him harshly, making him gasp loudly and dig his nails into the other’s arms. “I’m gonna kill you.” He groans out. “Make me come and then I’m gonna kill you.”

“Of course.” Hyunwoo says, smirking, and starts thrusting slowly, rolling his hips. “You feel really good.” He tells the younger, who blushes and covers his mouth with his hand, whimpering when the roll of the older’s hips start stimulating his swollen prostrate.

“Ah, fuck- _fuck_ hyung!”

The older starts thrusting faster, putting his arms on each side of Kihyun and consequently making his legs spread more and hoist them even higher, the back of his knees against Hyunwoo’s biceps.

“You look so pretty like this. Taking my cock like you were made for it.” The taller male roars out, attaching his mouth to one of the ravenette’s nipple and running his tongue one the small and hardened nub.

“Hyunwoo... _god…_ like that, _please._ ” He cries out. “Fucking me so good, hyung. You feel so good inside me. So big. I can feel you in my tummy.” The younger starts babbling, thrashing around and trying desperately to grip onto Hyunwoo’s back.

“Kihyun, baby.” Hyunwoo groans.

The younger isn’t saying anything anymore. His arms have fallen lax over his head, his back is arched and his head is thrown back, moaning and trying to spread his legs more like he hasn’t been well fucked in _years._ Hyunwoo’s cock kicks at the sight, and Kihyun whines when he feels it. His moans getting more desperate with each trust, moving his hips to meet the older’s like this is his last night on earth.

“Hyung.” He starts frantically calling, arms reaching out to wrap around the older’s neck as much as he can in the position they find themselves in. The friction is maddening. He comes to wonder how it’s even possible to feel this good. Cock contained in tight wet heat that squeezes even more when he brushes the right spot. The way Kihyun’s whole body reacts at every pointed thrust, the movements so rough they might actually break the bed. Hyunwoo feels like a wild animal. The way only Kihyun can make him feel. “Hyunwoo!”

“I love you so much, Kihyun. Fuck, you’re so good. So hot, baby, getting to make you feel this good.” The words come out naturally. The need to praise Kihyun, turn him on even more, let him know how good he makes him feel. “Your tight hole taking me so well. Gonna make you come so good.”

Kihyun can’t take it anymore. “I’m gonna come!” He shouts, and, if possible, Hyunwoo pins him down harder and tries to move his hips in a way that’ll make the thrusts more intense to the younger.

“Come, baby. Do it, all over yourself.” He whispers, movements reaching deeper. “Show hyung how good you feel.”

The ravenette opens his mouth to say something but a guttural moan rips his throat and he let’s his body fall to the bed, legs spread as he takes it, body spasming and coming untouched, spilling over his belly and chest. He whimpers softly as Hyunwoo keeps moving.

“Come inside me, hyung.” He whispers, dazed with the bliss of his orgasm. “I wanna feel it spilling inside me, please.” His pleads sound almost desperate.

“Yeah baby. I’m gonna come for you.” He whispers, feeling his climax washing over him. “Kihyun.” He drawls out, burying himself inside the younger and grinding as he shoots his load inside him.

The reaction he gets is the ravenette whimpering and clenching around him, pulling the older closer to hold him. “Fuck.” He whispers against Hyunwoo’s cheek.

“Yeah, I know.” The older chuckles, a little out of breath. He lets the shorter male’s legs go and lets his body rest above his, kissing wherever he can reach. “I love you.” He tells him.

“I know.” He really does. “I love you.”

Hyunwoo moves away and pulls out. The both of them grunt at the movement and look at each other sleepily, and then fall into a fit of giggles. The older moves to hover Kiyun again, pecking him on the lips before kissing him all over his face, neck and collarbones. The younger wraps his legs around his waist and lets out some more silly laughs before sighing happily and running his hands in his boyfriend’s soft black strands.

Hyunwoo kisses him all over, averting the come stains, nipping at the softness of the younger’s tummy. Kihyun makes a startled “yah!” and tells him to stop bullying his fat. The older doesn’t listen, settling on kissing the place several times before going for his thighs. Kihyun hums softly when he raises the both of them over his shoulders and kisses and bites the inside of them, leaving hickeys all over the fair skin.

“I think you might have a fixation for my thighs.” Kihyun says with a fond smile.

“I do. They’re really soft.” He answers. Hyunwoo pulls back slightly to spread the younger’s cheeks and watch as his come drips out of him. “I can’t believe I find this so hot.” He whispers to himself.

“This is _embarrassing,_ hyung.” He mutters, hiding his face behind his hands. “Stop!”

The older doesn’t move. Instead, he brushes his thumb over the gaping entrance and smirks when Kihyun sighs. He collects some come that’s running down the inside of the ravenette’s cheeks with his middle finger and slips it back inside him. “Seems like you like it for me.” He says, observing how the Kihyun closes his eyes as he starts moving his finger slowly back and forth.

“It’s nice.” The younger says in a small voice. “It’s not really doing anything, though.”

Hyunwoo kisses where his thigh meets his hips. “You prostate must have shrunk back.” He says. There’s small silence in which the older twists his finger a little, just for the sake of it, and Kihyun clenches weakly around it. “Can I eat you out?”

The younger opens his eyes and frowns down at the other. “Why?”

“‘Cause I like eating your ass?” He shrugs.

Kihyun coughs with embarrassment. “Okay.” He says slowly. “I might get hard again.” It sounds like a warning.

Hyunwoo chuckles. “I can deal with that.”

He puts his hands on the back of the ravenette’s thighs and pushes them back and slightly apart so he can reach his entrance and let him watch and he eats him out.

The older let’s the other hold his legs up as he uses his thumbs to spread his cheeks apart gently and leans in to suck at the stretched rim.

“Oh.” Kihyun says, voice cracking.

Hyunwoo smirks as he runs his tongue around the rim before pressing it in and rubbing his walls with it, tasting himself inside Kihyun. He speeds up and sucks hungrily at the rim while his tongue moves in and out. The younger clenches erratically at his movements, and Hyunwoo hums in approval.

Kihyun loses the ability to hold back the noises really quickly. Every swirl of the older’s tongue, every press of lips against his rim, making him lose his mind so fast he can barely think. How can the black haired man be so good at it? So good at everything, really, making Kihyun melt under his touch in a way he didn’t know was possible.

“Hyung.” He whimpers, Hyunwoo eating him out as if he _needs_ it to be alive, running his hands all over the younger’s torso, shoulders under his thighs. He kisses the rim, then moves down and nudges the perineum with his nose before kissing it and sucking the place softly. _“Oh._ Oh. _Yes,_ please.” The ravenette drawls out, gripping the pillow under his head.

It’s wet and skillful, the tongue in his ass, prodding and flicking, rubbing against his skin as the older pinches his nipples and rolls them between his fingers. Kihyun would never understand this thing Hyunwoo had for eating him out, getting him off in every way, actually. Any change the older had, and he’d be trying to get the other off.

“I’m hard again, hyung.” The shorter declares, a moan coming from the back of his throat when the man between his legs sucks his rim.

“Yeah, me too.” Hyunwoo breathes, biting one of the younger’s cheeks. “Wanna go again?”

Kihyun nods. The older grabs the bottle of lube once again and pours an amount in his hole and over his crack, using far too much. He closes the cap and tosses it away before pushing two fingers inside moving them back and forth, just for the sake of hearing the soft moan the younger lets out.

But he’s not in the mood for teasing anymore, so he takes his, once again, hard member and pushes in. It’s a lot more intense now that they’re both so sensitive from having orgasmed once already. The younger pants and claws at the older’s back as Hyunwoo pounds into him. It feels like too much already.

“Hyung, shit, _oh god.”_ The ravenette slurs out, hiding his face at the juncture where his boyfriend’s neck meets his shoulder. “Touch me.” He whines out.

The older does. He maneuvers his body and supports himself on a shoulder and elbow, hovering the younger, and uses his right arm to grasps the ravenette’s cock and stroke him to his climax, following shortly behind and shooting his load once again inside the younger.

Kihyun tries to help the older to support himself and lie next to him, so he won’t fall on him and hurt the both of them.

“You were amazing.” The younger says between pants.

Hyunwoo hums. “You too.” He take’s the shorter’s small chubby - adorable - hand in his bigger one and kisses the back of it, intertwining their fingers and letting their hands fall between them.

There’s a moment of silence where they’re trying to catch their breath and run out the daze of their orgarms. Then, “I feel gross.” The younger complains. “Can we take a shower?”

“Can’t you do it on your own? I feel the beginning of a headache.” Hyunwoo tells him, turning his head to the side.

“Sleeping like that won’t make you feel any better, hyung.” The younger says. His body is screaming for him to go to sleep, but he won’t succumb into it and sleep covered in lube, come and sweat. “I’ll get you some medicine and we can take a quick shower, okay?”

The brunette sighs, but knows the younger is right.

He only watches as Kihyun stands and walks towards the bathroom, the come and lube running down his legs from between his red cheeks. Hyunwoo doesn’t understand why he finds it so hot.

“Quit staring!” Kihyun complains, glaring with a blush on his face. He opens the cabinet and searches for something inside, ignoring the older’s laugh. “What do you take for headaches? Do you have Advil?”

“No. I’m allergic to it.” Hyunwoo explains.

At that, the ravenette pauses and lowers his arms, a weird and uncomfortable feeling washing over him. “Oh. I didn’t know that.” He swallows. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “It’s not important. An it never came up so I didn’t feel the need to say.”

The shorter nods. “Okay. But tell me about those things. It’s dangerous not to know what someone’s allergic to.” He explains. Soon the younger finds the medicine Hyunwoo says he takes and fetches him a glass of water.

Once he’s taken it, they take a quick shower and go to bed.

Kihyun can’t shake off the weird feeling for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, Kihyun gets the job  
> Also I haven't stopped updating the series yet. So yeah, there's more to come.  
> Read Lost guy in a text for domestic banter and funny situations! (and some smutty too). I'll update it soon with a short chapter of Showki looking after a sick maknae.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> My twt is DoctorFatCat in case y'all wanna yell at me c:


End file.
